Why hide it?
by Rika-chi
Summary: Saya, a famous singer, talented actress and a very beautiful model well known throughout the world. Actually, she goes to Hyotei and whats more? Well she dresses and acts like a nerd and she used to play tennis. Atobe x Oc and a few other pairings
1. Prologue

Hi everyone!!! I never thought that I would be starting another story so soon. Please review and tell me what you think about the story, criticism is also appreciated!!

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Prologue

Cheers and squeals were heard throughout the building as 'Aya' walked across to the centre of the stage. She picked up the microphone and started singing

_Himo o toite mieta kokoro no oku  
Dareka no tame ni jibun no kizutsuke  
Chiisa na kono te de mamoreru you  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni_

_Yozora ni suikomareru ikuze  
Nomatata kitsuka anata ni  
Todoke riyugemasu you ni_

_Kono uta inoseru de egao  
Nodare o itsuka anata ga  
Hana o saka semasu youni_

_Yozora ni uta o nosete chiisa na  
Mahou o kakeru zutto hitori de  
Kurushimaraide hoshii no_

_Hoshi sora o miagete negai  
Boto o surure itsuka mabayui  
Egao sakimasu you ni_

_Hoshi sora o miagete negai  
Boto o surure itsuka mabayui  
Egao sakimasu you ni_

The sound if claps, cheering and screaming filled the theatre. Aya placed the microphone back on the stand and walked off the stage after bowing. Takeuchi Aya is just a stage name; her real name is Hoshino Saya. 'Aya' is well known in the entertainment world, popular and beautiful. Saya had a best friend named Miyabi, she was a pretty and cheerful girl and is also Saya's best friend.

Miyabi and Saya trusted and believed in each other. They paired up and played tennis ever since they were 7 years old. Together, they were known as the Cross Pair. The Cross pair is the world's strongest doubles pair, achieving synchro at the age of 12. Unfortunately, Miyabi got into an accident and her leg was paralyzed. Ever since then, Saya avoided tennis.

~-~-~-~-~

One year later…

Hoshino Saya stood in front of the gate at Hyotei Gakuen, her shoulder length hair was braided and she wore a round pair of glasses.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!! Sorry to keep you waiting, here's the first chapter. Hope you like it!!

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Chapter 1

Atobe made his grand entrance as usual. He turned one of the corners and ended up colliding into someone. The girl stood up, dusted her skirt and walked away. Atobe stood there in shock, some random nerdy looking girl bumped into him and walked away without apologising. He made his way to the classroom. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a bunch of squealing fan girls.

Every one settled down when the teacher came, the teacher greeted everyone. "Today is the first day of your senior year and we shall be having a new student transferring to this class." She announced. Saya slowly walked through the door and stood in front of the class. "Hajime mashite, Hoshino Saya desu" she introduced herself. Everyone sweat dropped, her glasses covered half her face.  
"Alright Hoshina-chan, you may sit in the empty desk behind Atobe-san" the teacher told her. She walked to her desk an sat down.

"Okay, let's start class"

The first class was English. Saya acted as if she was listening carefully, but it was just too boring for her. The girl was a great actress, so she tricked everyone to think that she was busy concentrating.

"Atobe-kun, please identify the verb in the sentence."

"Hai" he stood up, "playing"

"Good" the teacher glanced at Saya and smirked. "Next, Hoshina-chan"

Saya glanced up from her book.

"Would you like to correct Atobe-san?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Saya rolled her eyes and stood up. "… was playing"

"Excellent!!" said the teacher. Atobe's eyes went wide _'She corrected me?!' _he thought silently _'No way!! Ore-sama is never wrong'_. The next class was history and once again Atobe got corrected. The same happened during Math. Atobe got irritated so in Japanese, the following class, when Saya made a mistake, Atobe purposely made a big deal out of it and then corrected her trying to embarrass her. Saya could tell that Atobe was trying to pick a fight with her and she glared at him. Atobe saw her glare and just sent a challenging smirk at her

~-~-~-~-~

Break time…

"Atobe, I heard that there's a new girl in your class!"

"Ah"

"How is she? Is she cute?" Gakuto was getting overly excited.

"."

"What's with that?" Oshitari cut in "It seems that Atobe's having a tough time/

"Oh, Yuushi" Gakuto yelled "What do you mean?"

Oshitari smirked. "Atobe got corrected by Hoshina-san in every lesson so far except for Japanese."

"Oshitari" Atobe glared "Unforgivable!!" he shouted."First, she knocks into Ore-sama and walked away and now she's trying to pick a fight with Ore-sama, Ore-sama shall not forgive her!"

All the regulars except for Kabaji and Jirou who was sleeping, just sighed _'This is going to be a long year!'_

~-~-~-~-~

After school…

Saya sat under a tree next to the tennis courts. She pulled out her i-pod and listened to it. Saya shut her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

How was it? Please review!!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!! I'm so happy to have received reviews, sorry to keep you waiting again, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!!

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Chapter 2

Saya slowly lifted her eyelids, she realised that she had fallen asleep. She looked at the time _'5:30'_. She quickly put her i-pod away and was about to head home, until she saw a tennis ball flying towards her. She instinctively grabbed the ball and flicked it back over the fence. Many whistles were heard. She stared at the tennis courts. The regulars walked over to her , she realised this and quickly turned around. "Are you interested in tennis?" Ootori asked politely.

"No" she answered.

"Do you want to try it?" he asked again.

She turned around to face them "No" she spoke up.

"Come on, I'll teach you" Gakuto offered.

"No, it's fine!" she said again.

"It'll be fun"

"I **hate **tennis!!" she yelled before running off.

Atobe was quiet the whole time, but his insight allowed him to notice something that the others didn't. _'What was it?'_ he thought to himself. _'her eyes showed sadness… no, it was loneliness.'_

~-~-~-~-~

"Good morning" Atobe said to Saya.

"Ah" she buried her face back into the book and resumed reading.

"Ore-sama demands you to greet Ore-sama properly"

"No way, Gorilla King."

"Wha-" he stuttered.

Oshitari chuckled when he heard this comment.

"Don't be a spoilt brat, life won't give you everything you ask for" everyone froze, nobody ever dares to say that to Atobe, it's just like signing an early death wish. Atobe was about to burst with anger, luckily for Saya, the teacher came in.

~-~-~-~-~

During break…

Atobe banged the table causing all the other regulars to wince.

"Yuushi, what happened?" whispered Gakuto.

"Well… you see" Oshitari explained what happened and all the other regulars sweat dropped.

"I see…"

"… but the girl does have a point" Shishido mumbled, but unfortunately Atobe heard it and Shishido received a glare.

~-~-~-~-~

Saya went to her locker where she found threats and other notes telling her to stay away from Atobe. She shrugged it off and carried on as usual _'These people here are all the same… but I wonder about the note, is it really a threat?'_

~-~-~-~-~

It has already been a week since school started. During the past week, Atobe and Saya avoided each other as much as possible. The reason is because every time they encountered each other it somehow became an argument. Many people still played pranks on her which she easily avoided.

This time she was a bit unlucky. Saya packed up her school bag, she was the last on to leave. Saya was interrupted as she was about to walk out of the classroom. Three girls stood in her pathway. Mitsuki Kururu was the president of the 'Atobe-sama' fan club and two other girls stood beside her which Saya assumed to be in the club as well. Mitsuki was a girl with dark azure coloured eyes with crimson coloured hair, she has good looks and is popular among the boys and to top it all, she is nearly as rich as Atobe.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Atobe-sama?!" Mitsuki said angrily.

Saya looked at the girls innocently "What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing innocent!" the blonde haired girl lifted her hand and slapped Saya.

Saya's mouth started bleeding. "I have avoided your precious Gorilla King if you have not realized it."

The girls ignored her, "Don't you dare talk back to Atobe-sama"

"He'll never like an ordinary nerd like you!" the other girl shouted. Mitsuki's face paled and her eyes showed that she was hurt.

Saya saw the crimson haired girl's painful expression. "I never asked for that rich gorilla to like me! I would rather die." stated Saya.

The blonde girl kicked Saya in the stomach and the other took her glasses and smashed it to bits. Mitsuki scattered her notes and books all over the floor. The girls left laughing loudly except, Mitsuki was quiet, she spared a glance at Saya before leaving the classroom.

After the girls left, Saya just sat on the floor. She laughed bitterly '_As I thought… Mitsuki Kururu, huh? She seems to be the only interesting one'_ Then Atobe's face popped up in her mind. _'I guess she's not the only one'_

She remembered the last time something like this happened and she sobbed lightly. "Mi-chan," she whispered softly.

* * *

I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. Plz forgive me for the late update… the computer crashed and I didn't save the story and I was put off for like a week. Anyways, please review… anything that can help me improve.

**replying to reviews~**

**AutumnFeather**~ Thanks for the review, glad you liked it!

**Ice-creamy-life~ **Thanks for reading and reviewing both of my stories. I had trouble with the start, I appreciate your compliment!!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!! I'm so happy to have gotten so many reviews (I'm the type who gets happy over 1 review)

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Chapter 3

Atobe just ended his meeting was heading to the tennis courts, but stopped when he heard faint sobbing, he followed the sound and ended up in front of the classroom door. He heard the girl whisper "Aya-nee, Mi-chan."

He opened the door and was pretty shocked to see Saya, papers scattered across the room, broken glass from her spectacled and Saya with her black hair covering her face and wrists tied together behind her.

"Oi… " he called out. Saya looked up when she heard the sound; she saw a blurry figure coming towards her. She wanted to protest, but she didn't have the strength to. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. She slowly relaxed a bit. Atobe felt the girl relax and he slowly started stroking her black hair. Saya felt comfortable and warm in this person's arms, she knew she wasn't supposed to, but she did. Her face dug into his chest and his shirt got soiled with her wet tears.

When Saya finally calmed down, Atobe let go of her. She looked up and she was surprised to see him. She quickly apologised to him. This was the very first time that Atobe had seen the vulnerable side of her. During the past week, even though they always argued, he noticed that she never let her guard down. It was as if she never let anyone close to her. It was also the first time he had seen her without her glasses. He stared at her and their eyes met, Atobe was drawn by her beauty. Saya felt his gaze and quickly turned away. Saya whispered a quick "Thank you" before running out the classroom.

~-~-~-~-~

'_I don't know what's going on… I actually felt comfortable and warm in his arms'_ She shook her head, _'calm down Saya'_ She stopped running '_You mustn't fall in love with anyone… he'll just end up getting hurt'_ She scolded herself. _'… but I felt safe near him'_

~-~-~-~-~

'_What's this feeling?' _Atobe thought to himself_ 'There's no way I was thinking she looked cute' _he then remembered how her eyes entranced him _'Those eyes, they have the same shade of green with a slight golden reflection when there's a bit of light shone on them, the exact same as Takeuchi Aya' _He noticed how both their eyes held slight hesitation and something else which he couldn't decipher.

* * *

**Replying to some reviews~**

**Chocolate. Purple. Stars.~ Sorry, I haven't totally grasped Atobe's character just yet. I'll try my best to look out for that in the future and thanks for pointing out my mistakes.**

Thanks to AutumnFeather, **Ice-creamy-life**, Chocolate. Purple. Stars.,** PyroRoxas** and chibisuke1 for the reviews and to everybody who read, favoured it or put it on alert. I really appreciate it

I apologise for the short chapter and mistakes of any kind. I already planned out the next few chapters; I just need to type them out. **Please review, I promise to update by next week!! **Thanks for sticking with me… see you soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews from **SakuraxRyoma**, **mewmewlover23**, **Priscila Cullen 1410** and **AutumnFeather**! Here's the next chapter! Oh… I forgot to tell everyone, but Atobe, Oshitari, Saya and the three fangirls are in the same class. Sorry, this chapter was suppose to be out last week, but my brother reformated my pc and I had to retype it.

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Previously

Atobe found Saya crying, after comforting her, Saya ran out of the classroom and thought about her feelings. Atobe felt as if he's seen Saya's green-golden eyes before, but he doesn't know where he saw them

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day…

Everyone just stared at Saya when she walked past.

"Hey, who's that girl?"

"She's so pretty!"

"Is she a new student?"

"I hope she's in our class!"

Saya walked into the classroom and everyone's eyes widened and stared at her. She walked to her desk and sat down, but she said hi to Atobe before sitting down which he responded with an 'ah'

"NANI!?" The sudden shock nearly caused an earthquake.

"No way!"

"She greeted Atobe-sama?!"

"Her eyes are so beautiful"

'_What's with them?'_ Saya sweat dropped.

The teacher walked in, she gave Saya a smile when she saw her without her glasses and her hair was done in a ponytail. The teacher started her lesson and she noticed that Saya didn't have any books. "Saya-chan, where are your books?" she asked.

"Gomen nasai Kisara-sensei, my bag…" the three culprits tensed up. "… fell into the river and I couldn't find it."

The three girls sighed in relief, but Oshitari, Atobe and the teacher noticed their actions.

~-~-~-~-~

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. The teacher asked Saya to stay behind.

"Saya-chan, what happened?" asked Kisara-sensei.

"Huh?" Saya was confused.

"Mitsuki's group did something didn't they?"

"Wow, how did you know?"

"They have bullied anyone who is close to Atobe."

"Well, they got jealous."

"What about your glasses? It won't be long before they catch on"

Saya just sighed, "You're my manager, do something about it."

"Ano ne… even though I'm your manager, I'm just a normal teacher at school. You can't really expect me to prevent them from finding out."

"Whatever! They'll find out sooner or later. Their reactions will all be the same."

The teacher gave her a worried look, "It's true that the students here all try to fit in or use each other"

"No," said Saya, "There are three people in this class that will still treat me the same even after they find out."

"It seems you can make some friends here," smiled Kisara-sensei.

"Even though he'll still treat me the same, I don't want to be friends' with the overly ego gorilla and tennis team."

Then Kisara-sensei remembered what she said, "You said there are three people, but there are only two, who's the last one?"

"Mitsuki Kururu," answered Saya.

"I don't doubt your abilities as an actor, but are you sure that girl is different?"

Saya smirked, "We'll just have to find out."

Saya walked towards the classroom door, but Kisara-sensei interrupted her. "Saya-chan, do you really think that's the only reason I made you stay behind?" she asked in an evil way.

Saya sweat dropped, "What is it?"

"Your marks for Japanese are very bad," stated Kisara sensei, "If it doesn't improve, you'll have to repeat the year."

"No…but…" Saya was out of words, "This is my first time in Japan and I already know the basics."

"That's not good enough; you already knew the basics of Japanese when you were in America. In other words, you haven't made any progress."

"Fine, I'll get someone to help me," said Saya.

"You came back to Japan to look for your relatives, right?"

"Yeah, they're the only family that I know of which are still alive."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I'll find them sooner or later," said Saya.

Saya walked towards the door and slid it open. "Remember, there's a recording at 5 this evening, prepare yourself and get something to eat before then," reminded Kisara-sensei.

Saya just nodded as she walked out.

~-~-~-~-~

At five o'clock…

Saya entered the studio and met up with Kisara-sensei. "Konbanwa, Kisara-sensei, " greeted Saya.

"Just call me Kisara-san when we're not in school."

"So what's the schedule?" asked Saya.

Kisara nodded, "First you have a recording for a PV, and then you're going to work on your song. After that, you have a five minute break before modelling in the new clothes they're selling at crystal night; it will be featured in the magazine. Lastly, you have a photo shoot for an ad."

The PV was successful, but Saya had some trouble with the song.

_**are hateta daichi ni sai teshimatta hanayo  
doushite kimi o sonnani**_"Cut! Aya, take a breath BEFORE yuragu no and drag the note longer!!"

sono chiisana yubi no atatakasa wa ai no FRAME  
kaze ga fuku hodo moe you to yuragu no

"Hai!"

_**ao no kyoumei meguru inochi wa hakanaki hikari  
(feel my heart)  
haruka kimi no negaishi kiseki o kanaetai**_"Hold the 'o' for longer!!"

"Hai"

_**soshite bokura wa uta ni kawaru ikusen no hoshi no you ni  
naite naite sakebu hodo ni agaki yukeba ii  
tatoe namida ga asu no chizu o nurashite mienakunatte mo  
nigi o miageru kanashiki canaria mou tobeda ii n da**_"It needs to be stronger, and keep up with the beat"

"Hai"

_**egao de mushiru tane naze ka tooki ni fuwari  
mi o toshita koe yasashiki**_

shoujo wa utakata e shounen wa tsui no hi o  
futari no neiro amari ni setsunakute

tsugi no sekai de deau sono hi wa KISU o shiyou ne  
(missing love)  
nukumori dake wa hai ni natte mo kizuranai

dakara ketsui wa tsuyoki tsubasa unmei nande iranai  
koete koete mugen o saki kokoro yori ikiro  
tabun bokura wa densetsu yori tashikana ima ni ita n da  
utsukushiki kago no naka no canaria takaku takaku kieta

soshite bokura wa uta ni kawaru ikusen no hoshi no you ni  
dakishimete no modoranu koi kore chiru hanabira  
ichi oku no toki rinne shitara kondo wa oka ni sakou ne

"It wasn't good enough, again."

"Hai"  
~-~-~-~-~

After repeating it over and over, Saya finally got it. She went to the changing rooms and changed into her modelling clothes, it was a simple emerald knee length dress with a few fake diamonds. It had a thin strap which made an "x" shape and wrapped around her neck. Her brown haired wig was wavy and it reached the middle of her back.

She walked outside and went to the shooting site. "I'm sorry for the delay," she apologised.

"Saya-chan, you have a five minute break now remember?"

"Yeah, but I took too long for the song so the five minutes ended a while ago."

Everyone was in awe at how responsible and professional she was.

She completed her modelling and photo shoot. Saya and Kisara walked out of the studio and were about to head home until they heard a voice call out to her.

"Kisara-sensei!!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!! Merry Christmas to all and enjoy!! It's going to be my birthday in three days time, can't wait!! Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. I might not update this story anytime soon because I need to work on my other story **'Heart of Ice'**, I will try update before school openes.

_24/12/2009_


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Previously

Saya and Kisara heard a girl call out them after their photo shoot. They turned around and heard the girl say "Kisara-sensei"

* * *

Chapter 5

Saya stood next to Kisara, staring at the red haired girl, "Mitsuki-san?"

"Hai"

"What are you doing here at this time?"

"My family owns this studio," Mitsuki looked at the person next to the sensei, "Are you Hoshino Saya?"

"That's right…how did you know?" asked Saya.

"I told you already, my family owns this place and they said that Takeuchi Aya actually goes to our school," she stated calmly.

Saya was never a patient person, "So, what about it?!"

Mitsuki Kururu ignored her, "You should quit singing, acting and modelling."

"What do you mean?" Saya asked angrily.

"Your words have no real feelings, everyone is interested in you just because you have unusual gold eye colour," Mitsuki said bluntly.

~-~-~-~-~

Next day…

Atobe walked through the school gates in a proud manner, his fan girls were squealing in delight when he placed his hand on his face and used it to flick his hair. The fan girls made way for the regulars to walk. Atobe took command during tennis practice. Shishdo was dropped from the regulars because he lost to Tachibana from Fudomine. Hyotei managed to claim a spot in the Kantou Tournament.

After morning practice, everyone headed to class. Apparently, they have to do a project in pairs where they have to interview someone who owns a business. "There are 30 people in this class, I'd like you to form your own pairs," announced Kisara-sensei. Most people got into pairs rather quickly. At first Atobe and Oshitari's fan clubs were begging and pleading to be partners with them, but they were unlucky. Everyone had partners except for two people, and one of them was Saya. She just sat in her desk quietly when they were told to form pairs. Everyone was paired with their friends or girl/ boy friends, but Saya had none… she had been at Hyotei for a month and she still doesn't have any friends. She doesn't talk to anyone unless necessary; she's cold and blunt to everyone to the point where nobody likes to work with her. The other person was Mitsuki Kururu, the two girls who followed her paired together, nobody liked to work with her because she always complained. So the two girls were forcibly paired up.

The two girls glared at each other and faced opposite directions. Oshitari looked at the unusual pairing and smirked _'This is going to be interesting.'_

~-~-~-~-~

One week later…

Momoshiro was playing a match against Tachibana Ann on the street tennis courts. The Hyotei regulars watched in amusement.

Ann and Momoshiro noticed their presence and turn to face them.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Momoshiro. Are you guys prepared?"

'_Hyotei Gakuen's Atobe-san' _Momoshro thought to himself, "Hi."

"Hey Atobe! Is this guy really a Seigaku regular?" asked Oshitari, "He doesn't look very tough."

"It's a given that he's not tough," said Taki, "Since he's fooling around here."

"Isn't the timing just right?" asked Momoshiro, "Get on the court."

"Sorry, but we specialize in doubles," stated Gakuto.

"Are you going to team up with that girl?" asked Oshitari.

They glanced at each other and looked back at the Hyotei regulars.

~-~-~-~-~

Ryoma walked up the stairs to the street tennis courts. "Hey… are you slacking off today too, Momo-sempai?" asked Ryoma.

Everyone looked at Ryoma. "What're you so heated up for," he asked.

"Echizen-kun," Ann called out, "You came at a perfect time."

Atobe looked at Ryoma, "So you're Seigaku's special freshman regular? Heard you beat that Monster boy Akutsu, from Yamabuki Jr. High."

"This shorty?" questioned Ootori, "… against that tall Akutsu."

"Not bad," commented Taki.

"Even though Akutsu was nicknamed Monster… he's not that tough," said Oshitari.

Gakuto hopped onto the railings. "Well said, Yuushi," he complimented, "If you want to play then come. I'll make both of you suffer."

Ryoma and Momoshiro turned to face him. "Yadda!!" they said in unison.

"Huh?"

Momoshro stepped forward, "I do want to play you… but this Echizen, he sucks. He has nearly zero sense in how to play doubles."

"As if you can talk! You're the same, Momo-sempai! You just run around like a wild boar!" retorted Ryoma.

"Hey, what's up with you calling your sempai a boar?!"

"If not a boar then… how about a wild horse," he said calmly.

"What?!"

"What, huh?"

"Okay! I'm gonna crush you today," he declared.

"Fine, I'll be your opponent," answered Ryoma.

"What's up with these guys?" asked Gakuto.

Ryoma started walking in Atobe's direction. "Well on the other hand… the monkey king over there… have a match with me."

"That kid… all of a sudden challenges our Atobe," said Oshitari. _'Is it just my imagination? This kid is similar to Hoshino, golden-green eyes, blunt, cocky and the naming.'_

The rest of the regulars held in the laughter when Ryoma called him monkey king. Atobe stood up, "In the Kantou Regional Tournament… I will crush you personally."

~-~-~-~-~

Saya walked along the street slowly, thinking about the reason she came back. '_How can I find them? I don't even know which part of Japan they live in.'_ Saya thought to herself, _'the only clues are that uncle's a pervert… that won't help, and the brat plays tennis, if I go to the tournament, I might find him… I have no other choice.'_

She walked to the front gate of a very big house and pressed the doorbell.

"Hai, what is your business here?" asked the person from the other side.

"I'm Hoshino Saya, I have a school project with Mitsuki Kururu."

"Please wait a moment."

The door parted slightly, big enough for a person to walk through.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!! Sorry if I made any mistakes, feel free to correct me. Did the clue give away too much? Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi, thanks for the review, here's the next chapter

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Previously

Atobe met Ryoma and Momoshiro on the street tennis courts and Oshitari noted that Saya and Ryoma are similar in more than one way. Saya thought about how to find her relatives on the way to Kururu's house to do their project.

* * *

Chapter 6

They sat in Mitsuki Kururu's bedroom in silence, Mitsuki's bed room was quite big. Saya decided to break the silence, "So, who are we going to interview?"

"I think it's best to interview my parents," said Mitsuki.

"I see, then when can we interview them?" Saya asked again.

"They're very busy people, I can ask them myself," she explained arrogantly.

"Fine!" Saya agreed in a 'not so happy' tone.

There was another long pause that lasted around ten minutes; they didn't even bother to talk to each other.

"Did you take what I said in to consideration?" asked Kururu.

"What?"

"Just leave the entertainment world," she said harshly.

"It's none of your business," Saya said angrily.

"Just one year ago…" she continued, "You were known worldwide as the most beautiful and talented person in the entertainment world, but now you're worse than an amateur. Are you sure they didn't make a mistake?" asked Mitsuki.

"That's right!" Saya replied angrily, "I know I'm not as great as 'her', but she asked me to do it!"

Kururu was startled a little, "If you know you know you're not suited then why do you still carry on?!"

"I have no other choice, I only took Aya-nee's place until she got better, I never expected her to lose her voice!" Saya was on the verge of tears.

Kururu was taken aback by Saya's watering eyes. Kururu then realised that even this girl had a weak side. Her expression softened, "I'm sorry," she apologised.

"It's fine… you're right," mumbled Saya.

After that, Saya and Kururu got along better than before. They successfully completed their project TOGETHER.

~-~-~-~-~

The teacher handed back their projects. "Well done, most of you did well in this project," she praised, "Atobe, Oshitari, Mitsuki and Hoshino, well done in getting full marks!"

Atobe and Oshitari getting full marks is natural, but Kururu and Saya were a different story. The two never got along; it was a miracle for them to do so well.

'_Now this was unexpected, I expected them to get 0 for this assignment'_ Oshitari thought to himself.

'_They're better than I thought, if Mitsuki was the one who bullied Hoshino, then they wouldn't have worked so well together unless something happened'_ thought Atobe.

~-~-~-~-~

During break…

Kururu approached Saya, "Do you want to sit with us?" she offered.

"Sure"

They sat in the cafeteria, Saya ate silently. The two girls that usually followed Mitsuki had a scowl on their faces_ 'I can't believe she actually offered for Hoshino Saya to sit with us!'_

~-~-~-~-~

After another week Saya and Kururu became friends, but the two girls that were her friends left. "Are you sure you want to let them go?"

"They only followed me because of my background anyways," she said.

Saya laughed a bit, "I never expected a spoilt rich lady to know those kinds of things."

"I never said I was spoilt," her tone became sad, "My parents are nearly never at home, and they give me plenty of money, but they actually don't really carre!"

Saya became serious, but the loneliness could be heard in her voice, "It's better than having no parents at all," she said, "Aya-nee and I were sent to the orphanage when we were really young, but we slowly learnt how to earn money in order to survive. I guess we each have our own problems."

"I guess you're right," she agreed.

Kururu then remembered something and she smiled mischievously, "I remember now, you like Atobe don't you?"

"NO, I don't!" she stated calmly.

"You do, just admit it already!" she convinced Saya.

"I don't! Weren't you the one who told me to stay away from him? Are you sure you don't like him?" retorted Saya.

Kururu became silent.

"So I was right?" Saya asked curiously.

"No… I already have someone I like," she admitted.

"Who is it?" Saya asked excitedly.

"He doesn't attend this school," Kururu stated dejectedly, "He doesn't even know me, and to make it worse, he's younger than me."

Saya thought about it, "It doesn't really matter if he's younger just by one or two years and if he doesn't know you then you just change that."

Kururu felt a bit more confident, "Let's go to the Boys' Kantou tournament, I'm sure he'll be there!!"

"What do you mean?" asked Saya.

"The boy I like plays tennis, I'm sure he'll be entering."

"Great!" Saya said sarcastically as she slapped her forehead.

~-~-~-~-~

The tennis regulars aside from Atebe, Jirou and Kabaji, just happened to walk past and overheard their entire conversation, but only a few words remained in some of their heads.

"Boy?"

"Kantou Tournament?"

"Tennis?"

"The one in three days time?"

Oshitari was the type that liked to observe_, 'Hoshino likes Atobe, I wonder how Atobe's going to respond to this'_

* * *

A/N: How was it? Please tell me what to thought about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update any sooner because I had LOTS of projects to do, anyways please enjoy!!

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

Previously

Saya made her very first friend in Hyotei and they find out more about each other, the tennis regulars accidently heard their conversation. Oshitari concludes that Saya likes Atobe. The regulars were more interested in the mysterious tennis player that Kururu was talking about.

Chapter 7

Today is the fist day of the Kantou Tournament. The Hyotei regulars arrived in his luxurious bus. When Atobe stepped out in his grand and usual manner, the tennis courts were already surrounded by a large number of people and many fan girls. He walked between the two straight rows of squealing and cheering crowds with the regulars following behind him. The Hyotei regulars handed in the match line up which consisted of the playing orders against Seigaku.

Saya and Kururu walked in through the gate that had "Areana Tennis Courts" written on the sign above. The moment they walked in, they heard the familiar sound of squealing fan girls. "It's the same, even here," said Kururu and Saya sweat dropped at the statement. They headed to the board where they checked the tournament line-up. "There they are," claimed Kururu when she spotted the school name, but immediately slapped her forehead when she saw the opponents, "What bad luck!?"

Saya stared at Kururu in confusion, "What?" she asked carefully.

"Look," she pointed, "The boy goes to Seishun Gakuen which is no.16 and look who the opponent is!"

"Hyo...tei," Saya read out load.

~-~-~-~-~

Kururu and Saya arrived at the tennis courts and stood near the fence. They stared at the ongoing match for a long time. Momoshiro and Kikumaru were playing against Oshitari and Gakuto. Saya noticed that Kururu's eyes were not on the match, but at a certain emerald-green haired boy.

"Is that him?" she asked.

Kururu blushed slightly and nodded, "Yeah!"

Saya stared at the boy for a while and realised something, "Ryoma?!" she blurted out.

"How did you know his name?" Kururu looked surprised, "Tennis is such a mysterious sport... some of these have no personality, they're unsocial and always put on a straight face, but when they're playing tennis, they're completely different people."

Saya smiled, "It's not only tennis, everyone shows their real self when they do something they enjoy!"

Momoshiro and Kikumaru were losing, but Saya wasn't paying much attention to the match as she stared at the small boy sitting on the opposite side _'I never expected to see Ryoma so quickly and he's the boy Kururu likes, is this just a coincidence?'_

The tides turned and Seigaku managed to win the game. The second match ended with 7-5 in Hyotei's favour. Kabaji entered the courts. Gakuto looks around searching for the boy that they overhead Kururu talking about. Oshitari noticed his unusual behaviour and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Didn't Mitsuki and Hoshino say that they were coming to the tournament?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"Sempai, if you're looking for them, they're there next to the Seigaku regulars," Hiyoshi pointed.

The conversation caught Atobe's attention, "Why doesn't Ore-sama know about this?" he questioned.

All of them stared at Atobe, "Because you had a meeting," they replied in unison.

~-~-~-~-~

Saya and Kururu walked towards Ryoma, Saya spotted a tennis ball under the one of the seats and she went to pick it up.

Ryoma sensed a ball flying towards him so he instinctively stepped to his left and caught the ball above his right shoulder. He turned around to face the culprit who had a grin painted on her face.

"Looks like you've become better at sensing the ball," she said cheerfully.

Kururu just stared at the smiling girl, "Saya-chan, you shouldn't throw a ball at someone randomly!"

"I wasn't throwing it randomly, I was aiming at that chibisuke over there," she pointed.

Ryoma fixed his eyes on the girl, trying to remember who the older girl was. Saya saw the confusion on Ryoma's face and fake teared, "It's only been two years and you already forgot about me!?"

"Huh?" the regulars looked around in confusion.

"Oi Echizen, why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Momoshiro.

"That's right Ochibi, why didn't you tell us?" Kikumaru joined in.

Saya grabbed Ryoma's bag and pulled out a tennis racquet and smirked. "I'll make you remember," she said.

Saya took the ball that Ryoma caught and tossed it up and raised her racquet above her shoulder and then served the ball as if smashing it. The ball bounced off the ground and flew straight up and disappeared. Everyone waited in anticipation for the ball to come dropping down, but it never came, instead little clear ice-like diamonds fell down and the ball was on the ground before anyone realised it.

"How?" whispered Momoshiro.

"Crystal Rain," mumbled Ryoma.

"You finally remembered?" she said, "The only thing you remember is tennis."

Kururu watched the whole scene and sweat dropped, "Saya-chan, do you realise that we're attracting a lot of attention?"

Saya looked around to find a lot of people staring at them. "My bad," she whispered.

~-~-~-~-~

The Hyotei regulars saw Saya throw the ball straight for Ryoma's head. They watched in curiosity when Saya picked up the ball again and served it downwards. They were surprised at her monstrous strength when the ball flew up. The people there all saw the ball drop, but all the people near Saya kept looking at the sky for no reason.

Tezuka and Fuji were slightly surprised, but they figured it out after a while. Sakaki saw all of this happen as well _'Judging from the way and angle she served the ball, she seems like no amateur to tennis'_ he thought.

Singles 3 was discontinued because of their injuries. Fuji stepped onto the courts, getting ready for his match against Jirou.

A/N: I hope it satisfied you a bit. **Please review**, it would help a lot if you tell me what you think of this chapter and if you like it or not. I'll try to update soon!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to** Pri-Chan 1410**, **denizen of the night**, **mewmewlover23**, **vivvy09**, **xXHalfPrinceXx**, for reviews and to all the people who read this story.

**Please enjoy!!**

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Previously

Kururu and Saya found Ryoma, but they were playing a match against Hyotei. Ryoma as confused as to who Saya was until she demonstrated one of her signature moves. Sakaki noticed that Saya is not new to tennis and has something planned for her. Fuji is about to play his match against Jirou.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Singles 2, Fuji Syuuske vs. Agutawa Jirou," the referee announced.

Fuji walked towards the net, determined while Jirou walked to the net sleepily. Fuji started off with an underhand serve, but the ball disappeared just before it contacted Jirou's racquet. Ryuzaki Sumire, Seigaku's coach, suggested taking Kawamura and Kabaji to the hospitals and when she was deciding who would be bench coach while she was gone, Ryoma was already sitting on the bench comfortably. "Heh, this bench even has a back," he said calmly.

When Momoshiro and Kikumaru saw Ryoma on the bench, they tried to get him off by force, but he stubbornly held onto the bench, refusing to leave. "Get off!" they said.

"Yadda," he refused stubbornly.

Fuji stared at Ryoma for a while, "It's fine with me, even if Echizen is bench coach."

The two boys reluctantly let him go.

"Geez Ryoma, you're still so stubborn, it's not a good trait you know?" complained Saya.

Kururu just sweat dropped and smiled.

The Hyotei regulars watched them fuss over a simple bench. "It looks like they're fighting over a really insignificant thing," stated Oshitari.

Saya saw that Jirou became more motivated after the first game. "Ne Chibisuke, is Fuji Syuuske stronger than you?" asked Saya, but she received no reply.

"You've played against him before right?" she asked once again.

Ryoma just nodded. "Wow, how did you know?" asked Kikumaru.

Saya smiled and explained, "Ryoma's eyes show interest in the person if they are strong."

Kururu felt the Hyotei regulars looking in their direction. "Ne Saya-chan, shouldn't we go say hi to them at least?" she asked.

"Why?" Saya asked dumbly.

"Well, we do go to Hyotei, we're suppose to support them," she explained.

"Yadda, I don't wanna support the losing team," said Saya stubbornly, loud enough for them to hear.

"Wha-"

"Nani?"

"That was mean!"

"Ore-sama will not allow members of our school to insult us!"

"Too bad, Gorilla King, I already did!" Saya yelled back.

Seigaku members were trying to suppress the urge to laugh. Momoshiro just laughed out loudly, clutching his stomach. "Look Echizen, you're not the only one who calls him that," he joked.

Ryoma simply pouted.

"We'll see who the losing team is," he settled.

Singles 2 ended, Fuji won the game 6-1.

"Is there really anyone stronger than you?" asked Jirou.

"There is," he said, turning to look at his captain.

"Your captain huh? Makes sense," Jirou then became serious, "But Tezuka's on a different level."

"And maybe another one," said Fuji, staring at Atobe this time.

Saya looked at Tezuka intently as he was about to enter the courts. "Ne Tezeka-san, it's not my position to say this because I'm from Hyotei, but you should forfeit this match," Saya suggested, but Tezuka never listened.

"You might regret it!" said Saya.

Atobe heard Saya give a warning to Tezuka which he foolishly ignored. "Ne Chibisuke, Why don't you stop him, he's your captain right?"

"It's not my place to," he stated.

"I see that! but no matter how good he is, he can't beat someone of Gorilla King's level in his condition!" she nearly screamed.

All the other regulars in Seigaku stared at her. "Ne Saya-chan, I don't understand what's going on, but buchou won't lose," said Kikumaru.

"Do what you want!" she yelled before running off. Kururu could clearly see tears building up on the edge of Saya's eyes.

The match started out perfectly, but it eventually dragged out into a long match. Atobe was clearly trying to completely destroy Tezuka's arm. Tezuka collapsed to his knees, his right hand holding on to his left shoulder.

Saya and Kururu came back with a first-aid box and they saw Tezuka struggling to get to the bench. When he sat down on the bench, Saya rolled up his sleeve. She rubbed something on his arm. "Do you still want to play?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"Kururu, please help me here," she asked. Kururu bandaged him up while Saya held it firm.

"Thanks," he said as he returned to the court again.

"Saya-chan, how did you know?" asked Kikumaru, "We didn't even realise until Oishi told us!"

"By the way he moves his arm!" she replied softly.

Ryoma stared at her slightly shaking form. "I don't think buchou's arm is as bad as Miyabi-san's," he assured her.

Saya's eyes widened slightly, "You're right."

~-~-~-~-~

The game ended, Atobe won narrowly. When the two males walked to the net, they shook each others hand and they lifted their arms up high. Claps became louder and louder. "That was a great match," Kururu stated.

Ryoma unzipped his jacket and took it off. He entered the court and immediately hit a right handed twist serve which flew straight past Hiyoshi's face. Ryoma then allowed Hyoshi to return a ball so that he could try to hit a 'Zero Shiki Drop Shot'. After a while, Ryoma switched to his left hand and served, he hit his Drive B continuously.

In the end Seigaku won and proceeded to the next round.

Everybody went their own ways after the match.

"Bye Kururu, see you on Monday," said Saya.

"Bye!"

Saya then followed Ryoma, "Chibisuke, where are you living now?"

"Temple," he said.

"Mou, you need to be more specific," she pouted, "Well, I'll be living with you from now on."

"Heh?!"

* * *

A/N: it wasn't vey long, but at least I updated faster. PLEASE Review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter! Please feel free to correct me if I made any mistakes.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry, I havn't updated in a while. Please forgive me, I've been very busy lately. Thanks to all the people who read the previous chapter and for reviewing.

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Previously

Fuji played his Match against Jirou. Atobe played against Tezuka who was injured. Saya tried to stop Tezuka from playing because she knew that his arm would be injured even more, like her best friend and former doubles partner, Miyabi did. The matches for the first round ended, Saya followed Ryoma home and announced that she would be staying with them.

* * *

Chapter 9

Ryoma opened the gate to his house and entered his house with Saya following behind. Nanjirou peered up from his magazines hidden, "Oi shonen! Why are..." he trailed off, "AHH," he yelled when he saw Saya.

Rinko, who was busy in the kitchen, came to see what all the commotion is about. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ryoma finally got a girlfriend!" he announced proudly.

"Oh, really?" she asked, delighted.

"Oji-san, Oba-san, long time no see!" greeted Saya.

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me both of you forgot about me as well."

Rinko stared at thi girl in front of her for a few minutes until it struck her, "Saya-chan!"

"Nani!?" asked Nanjirou.

Saya burst into laughter and held her stomach as she spoke, "Uncle, you should see your own face!"

They sat down and had their meal, after their meal, Saya explained what happened during the past two years while they were apart.

"I see, so they got into an accident."

"Yeah... we stayed at an orphanage for a while, but when they found out we had other relatives, we weren't allowed to stay there. Aya-nee started working to earn an income for both us..."

"... but she lost her ability to sing and so you took over," finished Rinko.

The evening went by pretty fast, the Rinko and Nanjirou agreed to let Saya stay with them. Nanako returned from collage later in the evening and Saya got along pretty well with her.

"When are you moving in?" asked Rinko, "Do you need help moving?"

"I don't have a lot of stuff, I think I can manage," answered Saya.

Saya went back to her apartment later in the night.

~-~-~-~-~

On Monday...

The lessons proceeded as usual, Kururu and Oshitari noticed that Saya seemed a bit out of place; made mistakes that she wouldn't usually make. Atobe knew the cause to her lack of concentration, but decided not to dwell on it.

'_**The tennis coach called Saya and Atobe to his office. "Hoshino Saya?"**_

"_**Hai," she replied.**_

"_**After seeing you on Saturday, I went through you application form. You entered this school with a scholarship, am I correct?" he said.**_

"_**Yes," she confirmed.**_

"_**Okay, I'll get to the point. Would you like to join the tennis club?" he asked.**_

_**Saya froze momentarily, "No!"**_

_**Atobe's eyes widened at Sakaki's offer, "Coach!" he called out, "I agree that Hoshino probably knows how to play tennis, but I can't agree with this."**_

"_**Atobe, I can assure you the fact that Hoshino is not an amateur," said Sakaki.**_

"_**I'm sorry Sakkaki-sensei, I have no interest in playing tennis," she stated, "...besides, Hyotei doesn't have a girls' team."**_

"_**I'll give you time to think about it... I want you to come and watch our afternoon practice before you decide. Atobe I'd also like you to watch how Hoshino fairs."'**_

Saya sat in her desk trying to push the matter to the back of her mind. The day seemed to carry on forever.

Saya told Kururu about the matter and she asked Kururu to go to tennis practice with her.

~-~-~-~-~

Saya stared at Atobe as he gave orders to run laps. Oshitari saw the two girls sitting on one on the benches. _'There must be a reason for this...'_

"Ne Kururu, would you like to start tennis?" asked Saya.

"Well... I wouldn't say I don't want to, but I just don't think I'll be good at it," she answered honestly.

"I see."

Atobe walked towards Saya, "The coach would like you to get on the court."

Saya followed Atobe and entered the court. Someone handed her a racquet to play with. Saya had to play against Hiyoshi, but she froze the moment the game started. The balls flew past her consecutively. Atobe watched in disgust _'She can't even return a ball'_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Saya heard a familiar voice call out to her. "What on Earth are you doing?!" the voice asked. Saya looked around to look for the source of the voice.

"Miyabi-chan," she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. Saya forgot about the match and ran towards her former doubles partner and hugged her tightly.

"Long time no see," whispered Miyabi.

Saya let go of her, "What are you doing here in Japan?" she asked.

"Someone told me that they wanted you to join the tennis club, but he knew you would refuse so he called me."

"How's your arm?" asked Saya.

"Still in rehab, but the operation was successful," said Miyabi.

"Thank goodness."

Sakaki interrupted the two girls, "It's your turn to play a match."

Saya and Miyabi entered the court, Shishido and Ootori stood on the opposite side.

Atobe stood near Sakaki, "Atobe, I want you to watch carefully at the true strength of the former doubles champion."

Atobe eyes widened at what Sakaki said and he turned around to watch as the matches began.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter! critism is welcome as well.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks so much for the comments and thank you for reading, here's the next chapter.

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Previously

Final plans were made for Saya to stay with the Echizens. Sakaki offered for Saya to join the tennis club to which she refused. Saya played against Hiyoshi, but she froze in fear the moment the match started. Saya's best friend, Miyabi, appeared and she built up Saya's confidence once more as they were about to start playing their doubles match.

* * *

Chapter 10

The match restarted. The two girls looked at their opponents.

"Be prepared to lose!" Saya yelled across the courts.

Shishido and Ootori just stayed silent.

The match started and the girls served first. The shots were dull and did not have much speed or strength in them. The match continued and the gap between them increased, "4-0, change court," the ref. announced.

Atobe watched carefully as Sakaki-sensei said, but it looks like his coach was wrong.

As the fifth game started, Saya and Miyabi slowly caught up. Miyabi told Saya that she couldn't hit any powerful shots because she was still in rehab, the only thing she could do was return normal shots that did not require major movements.

"Don't worry, I can take them on myself!" she stated confidently.

"Saya-chan, don't underestimate our opponents," Miyabi warned her.

"I know," she said assertively.

During the seventh game, Miyabi and Saya used Syncro. Their shots became stronger and faster than before.

Atobe watched in surprise while he stood next to his coach, "That's..."

"It's Syncro, it is said that you will never become doubles world champion if you have not achieved it."

"... How can those two who couldn't even get a point from Shishido and Ootori be able to achieve it?"

"Atobe, always remember this, a doubles pair is based on trust, not skill alone."

After the tables turned, Saya and Miyabi's Syncro started to wear off. Saya knew that Miyabi's wrist was starting to hurt and her own stamina was running out rapidly.

She panted heavily as she served the next ball which was easily returned by Shishido, but the two girls no longer had the energy to move.

She served again, this time she used one of her attacks, Crystal Rain. The ball travelled past the net, straight up and it flew just above Ootori's reach. The Silver Pair were also just as exhausted as the two girls. The match lasted about one hour already and the Silver Pair tied up to them.

"5 all, change courts"

All of them went to the benches and grabbed their bottles and guzzled down some more water before getting back on the courts again.

Shishido and Ootori took the next game after a long time.

The day was humid with no wind, both sides were sweating profoundly. The game ended with the Silver pair winning seven games to five.

Atobe watched carefully as they played their match. He could tell that Miyabi was not moving very well even without using his 'insight'. Even though they weren't strong enough to beat Shishido and Ootori, he knew that those two were quite experienced and have played many strong players judging by the way they played.

Saya did not like losing, no one does. Miyabi knew Saya for a long time; she knew her personality well and knew she really finds it unacceptable to lose.

'_She's a really stubborn girl'_

Kururu ran up to Saya. "That was so amazing, you played such an awesome match against those two, you should be proud of yourself," she encouraged.

"No..." Saya ran off leaving Miyabi, Kiri, Ootori and Shishido standing there in silence.

'_Hoshino Saya, she's not fit to be a tennis player if she gets so emotional over one loss'_ Atobe thought to himself.

"Saya-chan!" Kururu yelled as she ran after her.

"Wait!!" yelled Miyabi, "Saya will be fine."

Kururu stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Who are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Miyabi, Saya's former doubles partner," she answered, "and you are...?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kururu," she greeted, "...um... how do you know that Saya-chan's going to be alright?"

"It happens after every match that we lose, but overcoming it is what makes us stronger," stated Miyabi, "Saya doesn't like losing, that's what got us this far. Every loss just makes her train harder."

Miyabi walked up to Sakaki, "Hello Sakaki-ojisan, Saya seems to be doing just fine, why did you call me here?"

"My sister said that you were worried about Saya so I asked for an opportunity for you to come light the fire inside of that stubborn girl," Sakaki explained.

Miyabi's mom has always been good friends with Sakaki's sister and they are not the kind that are good at keeping secrets.

"Saya would have to restart her tennis from scratch. She hasn't played for a long time and her instincts have become dull," stated Miyabi.

"What about you? Don't you have to train as well?" asked Sakaki.

Miyabi casted her gaze to the floor dejectedly, "I havn't told Saya, but I probably... won't be able to play tennis anymore. The operation on my arm, no, my wrist was successful, but my legs are a different story. My left knee cannot support strenuous exercise such as running."

Atobe had heard the whole conversation as he was just standing next to Sakaki, "So this match was all planned from the very beginning?"

Miyabi switched her attention to the boy who had spoken, "That's right, Saya is very hard-working so she finds it unacceptable to lose. She has talent, but she's not a genius."

After tennis practice, Atobe was heading home in one of their family owned cars. The driver drove silently as he saw that Atobe was thinking about something. He rolled down the window and to his surprise, he saw Saya who was training and some high scholars approach her...

* * *

A/N: Yay, finally finished this chapter!! I am really disappointed because I have mid-year exams starting next week and I haven't studied yet so I'm probably not going to update until the end of exams. Please review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter, if I get a good response, I might be motivated to try snuggling in another chapter during exams. Thanks for reading!!


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for not updating for so long.

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Singing**

'_**Flashbacks'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or ANY songs in this fic

* * *

Previously

Saya and Miyabi played a match with the silver pair and lost, Saya gets frustrated at the fact that she lost while Miyabi reveals the truth about her injury. Saya decides to train harder and Atobe just happens to see her when he drove past. Then he sees a group of high scholars approach her.

* * *

Chapter 11

Saya was breathing heavily; her shirt clung to her skin due to the amount of sweat she was perspiring. She was obviously very tired because she had played a match with the Silver Pair earlier on and now she's training furiously.

A group of five high scholars surrounded her with amusement. Saya stopped panting and turned away from the wall and faced the five students who were obviously taller than her. "What do you want?" asked Saya, irritated.

"Hey, you look kinda cute, do you want to hang out with us?" asked the boy in the middle who obviously seemed like the leader of the group.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Unfortunately, I'm very annoyed right now," She asked in a threatening manner.

"There's no way a tiny girl like you could ever beat me!" they all laughed loudly.

The laughing stopped when a tennis ball whizzed past their heads. She held out her racquet, "We'll see about that! I'm gonna crush all of you one by one."

"Ha, your provocations don't work on us," said the guy who had a racquet.

Saya gave a quick smirk before heading to the net, she placed the racquet head facing down and held the tip of the grip with two fingers. "Which?"

The others looked at each other and bursted out in laughter. The guy who was on the court then shouted out to her, "It's fine, we'll give you a handicap."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop underestimating me," she mumbled under her breath angrily before she hit the ball.

The serve was a simple and fast shot; it instantly flew between the opponent's legs and hit the middle of the court.

The other high scholars were now silent, their mouths gaping in surprise. She served once again with the same serve.

Kururu and Miyabi left the school grounds, now searching for Saya in nearby tennis courts. It didn't take them too long to find them though she was not in a good situation. Miyabi hit herself lightly on the head, "Why does she always do this?" she asked no one in particular.

The two of them stood a short distance away from the other high scholars who were watching. Kururu held back her laughter when they saw their jaw dropped faces.

"What are you doing?" Miyabi shouted across the court.

"They're the ones who approached me first, I'm gonna make them regret it," said Saya, irritably.

Both of them were sweating furiously. They boy served a 'Bullet Serve' which Saya returned with some effort. It was already match point for Saya, but the boy never gave up until the very end. Eventually he lost 6-4 to Saya.

His friend laughed at him when he lost which made Saya even angrier. She lifted her hand out to the boy kneeling on the court. "It was a great game," she said, "Normally, when I play a match with people that try to approach me, I would attack them 'til they cower out or they would try to cheat. But you didn't do any of those, you fought until the very end. Thank You"

He looked up at Saya, "I'm sorry for trying to hit on you."

Saya just nodded and faced the other high scholars, she handed her racquet to Kururu. Miyabi just sighed, "So you still remember?"

Saya just nodded briefly and walked towards the other boys.

"Why did she give me her racquet?" she asked.

"Did you know?" asked Miyabi, "Saya used to be a violent tennis player. When people try to hit on girls, whether it's her or any girl she sees, she gets angry and starts hitting the guy with tennis balls."

Saya walked towards the guy who was laughing with a clenched fist.

"But she has a cousin who hates using tennis as a tool to hurt someone so he managed to stop her from beating them up with tennis balls and racquets."

"I see," said Kururu and then sweat dropped and pointed in Saya's direction.

Miyabi followed Kururu's finger and saw Saya busy striking him.

"So violent," said the boy before running away.

"Saya, I thought you promised Ryoma to stop being violent!" yelled Miyabi.

"Who cares?" she answered "Besides, I'm not using tennis."

The two girls collapsed, "You're still using violence!"

"Ryoma does it too," she said, "That brat provokes people and then he always uses his twist serve to hit them in the face," she said stubbornly.

Atobe , who was sitting in is family owned limousine, just happened to see the incident. He left the scene deep in thought _'Sometimes when I think she does not have what it takes to be a tennis player, something always happens to make me change my mind. She certainly has potential in doubles, but she has too many blind spots to be a singles player.'_

The next morning…

Saya woke up early so that she could speak to the Hyotei tennis coach. She entered the large school gates and headed straight for the tennis courts. Sakaki saw her coming and acknowledged her presence.

"Good morning, Sakaki-sensei," she greeted.

The tennis coach simply nodded.

"About your offer of joining the tennis club…" she started, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse… thank you for your offer."

Sakaki stared sceptically at Saya for a while, but soon spoke up, "I see… even though you seemed to enjoy playing so much yesterday?"

Saya looked at Sakaki with determination in her eyes. "That's why. Until now, I never choose what to do for myself,"she explained, "Up until now, my life was never real. After my parents died, Miyabi got injured and Onee-chan lost her voice. All I've been doing is living in their place, I acted as Onee-chan in her place in the entertainment industry, but I could never sing as well as her. I hesitated to play tennis because Miyabi couldn't play tennis anymore, but when I played that match yesterday, I was losing so badly and it was frustrating. Although we lost in the end, we managed to fight back because of Miyabi's strength, not mine. That's when I realised that I was always relying on Miyabi, that I can't even do anything by myself."

Sakaki just stood there silently and listened to what the girl had to say.

"That's why I've decided to start over again and live a life as a normal girl, not as a wannabe idol or as former doubles champion, but as Hoshino Saya," she said firmly, "I'll start over from scratch, this time I will become an awesome tennis player with my own strength."

Sakaki wanted to smirk when he heard the conviction in her voice, but managed to hide it.

"Very well," he said. "I look forward to it."

* * *

AN: I'm REALLY SORRY for not updating for so long, but I've been really busy. I had tons of family problems and I am pretty much depressed and I do not know what to do. I kinda remembered about this fic after I re-watched PoT the other day so yeah. I know I'm asking for a lot, but Please Review!


End file.
